That Works Too
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Ask? Who asks for stuff? Where's the fun in that? Sneaking through the halls in the dead of night is way better. Absolutely pointless Romy fluff. Not so much as you'd choke on it though. And I mean really pointless.


Kazoo Productions ™ :

Rogue waited until her roommates even breathing told her she was asleep. She threw off her covers, shivering a bit as she slipped on her socks. Slowly and quietly, she crept to the door and held her breath as she opened just enough to slide out. She peeked around the door back into the room to make sure her roommate hadn't stirred and shut the door.

She used all of her stealth training to ghost through the halls of the mansion. Her eyes constantly scanned the dark shadows. Somehow, she ended up banging her shin on a table that she was going to have to kill later. Seriously, _why _would you put a _table _in a _hallway_? Will someone suddenly need to make a very important note? She then nearly jumped a mile when the grandfather clock chimed for one.

With her destination near, she edged around the corner and made a silent dash to the third door on her right, sliding to a stop before opening the door and slipping inside. Rogue sighed in relief and grinned. Confident that she was in the clear, she rushed over to the closet, hands going to the familiar spot only to grasp empty air. Bare hands felt around for the cool feel of leather that should be there.

That made no sense. He always kept it right there when he went on a mission and took the other one with him. So where-

"Lookin' for somethin'?"

Rogue just barely managed not to scream but she did make a choked squeaking sound as she whirled around to see none other than Remy Lebeau. His figure was silhouetted in darkness where he lounged against the wall near the balcony doors. His red eyes glowed as they stared at her. She couldn't see it, but she just knew that he was smirking at her.

"What in the Sam Hill are ya doin' sneakin' 'round in the middle of the night?" she hissed at him.

She could practically hear him arch a brow.

"Un, I ain't sneakin'. I'm standin' 'ere. Deux, 's my room. I'll do as I please. De question is what you're doin' 'ere. Not that I'm complainin' 'bout you bein' in my room in the middle o' de night."

Rogue realized her situation and made the decision to cut her losses and go.

"Nothin'. I'm just gonna go and –"

Her words fell away as Remy swiftly moved to his door and stood in front of it. She could see him perfectly from the glow of the moon through his window.

"You ain't goin' nowhere 'til ya tell me what you were doin'," he informed her.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You weren't even supposed to be back 'til tomorrow," she muttered.

"What can I say? I'm just dat good, chere," he shrugged.

"I…came in here to get…something."

"Something?" he echoed and glanced at his closet. "I'm pretty sure I ain't got nothin' in 'ere dat's yours. Ya cleaned all dat out a while ago. What were you looking for?"

"Um…" she stalled for a minute, tugging on a strand of her hair and not looking at him. "Well, I…came to get your, uh, coat."

He waited for her to speak. She waited for him to move, contemplating if she could move him or should she just go out the window.

"Why?" he finally asked when her eyes darted to the glass.

She'd been so hopin he wouldn't ask her that. Ridiculous lie or the truth. Totally out there lie that no one with half a brain would believe or the truth.

"It's cold in my room."

…that wasn't even an outlandish lie. That was just a sad attempt.

Remy chuckled.

"Chere, I know ya been takin' my other coat when I'm gone. It smells like ya when ya put it back."

"Oh. Here I was, thinking I was bein' sneaky."

"Why ya gotta be sneaky? You know that's Gambit's thing."

"'Cause, Swamp Rat," she said rolling her eyes.

"'Cause why?"

It seemed like he'd been asking that question a lot.

"Just 'cause!"

"All right, all right," he held up his hands and shifted away from the door.

Seeing her chance, Rogue made her move to the door.

"Good night, Rems."

She opened the door partly before Remy shut it again. She turned questioning eyes to his.

"You know if you ever want anything, chere, ya just gotta ask and it's yours."

"Well, then where's my good night kiss?" she smiled up at him.

Remy smirked and obliged her with a very thorough kiss.

After a minute or two, they pulled back to breath.

"I suddenly don't feel sleepy," Rogue murmured into his chest, arms looped around his neck.

"Nah, chere. Ya need to go."

Even as he said it, his arms were hesitant to let her go. He reluctantly pulled away from her and opened the door, despite her pouting. He guided her out into the hall and gave her one last peck on the cheek. He then slipped off his coat and draped it over his girlfriend.

"Next time, de sensible thing to do would be to ask for it," he informed her.

"But my way's lots more fun," she retorted.

She turned the collar to breathe in the scent as she walked off to her room, a triumphant grin in place. Remy merely rolled his eyes and muttered,

"You're such an odd girl."

* * *

It's the little victories in life.

11/17/2010 – 11/18/2010

So this was gonna go in the Sesame Street Romy Style thingy (that titles starting to annoy me), but another one came up for this letter so here y'all go. My contribution to Christmas.

'What does this have to do with Christmas?'

I'm posting it in December.

'…'

Also, since Kazoo is holding the next chapter hostage, I suggest reading 'Just Haven't Met You Yet' by **blackberryhuntress **for a good ROMY dosage. It's in the X Men movie section and kinda rocks.


End file.
